Encounters in Small Meetings
by angelic memories
Summary: Drabbles of one-shot challenges in response to Skye’s Weekly Challenge on Dokuga. Recent updates involve prompts: Heartless, Power, Imperial, Evolution, Stitch
1. Rainbows and Ribbons

I have decided to compose a collection of one-shots for any of the challenges made by Priestess Skye from Dokuga here. I can't say I will response to every challenge but I will make an attempt.

This week...

Theme: Ribbons

Minimum 500 words - 748 words used

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Rainbows and Ribbons

Golden eyes darted over the camp site. Again the young child was absent. As of late, his ward had taken an almost nightly habit to run off to see the miko. Though the lands were no longer plagued by the evil hanyou, he still didn't like the young girl wandering unaccompanied… even if the miko's camp was only in the other clearing tonight.

Sesshomaru found it necessary in recent times to seek the miko to teach the young child things he couldn't. He refused to teach the growing girl certain aspects of his kind since they would be no use to her and it occurred to him that there were ideas and customs that he was ignorant to. It was bad enough to know that she would be needed to leave his pack and marry a lord of his choosing. Attachment wasn't something he had counted on so many years ago. But over time he had learnt to see the child as his own pup and it bothered him to no end to think she would die in what would feel like a short time from now.

Not bothering to snap at the toad that grovelled at his feet, the inu followed the path towards the clearing where the fully developed miko radiated her power in a protective barrier. Many times he pondered why the hanyou hadn't claimed the human woman. With such a strong aura, that had grown tenfold to the half-breed, it was apparent anyone would benefit from a mating to the miko. Often, as much as he hated it, he too thought about what benefits she would bring to the Western Palace. Humanity was something he was learning to accept, but one never knew what a mating between a youkai and miko would be like.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a high pitched giggle. Rin's delightful voice was joined by the miko. With scent and aura masked the inu stepped closer to the end of the line of trees. His gaze settled on both of the females. It took a moment to realize what he was seeing. Kagome and Rin were not in their usual dressed kimonos. Even their hair was different. Each section of locks was bound in what appeared to be thin ribbons. The coloured material wrapped tightly around each strand made it impossible to guess what hair colour they actually had, if the person watching them didn't know them well enough. There was no pattern of colour to the rainbow of madness burdening their head. Every wrapped lock was different colours, repeating the five colours over and over as needed. Even the strange clothes the miko was custom to wearing were not as bizarre as he was seeing. The garments were short, showing off more skin than he allowed his ward. The top was tight over the torso, and rose upwards showing the flats of their bellies with each of their waved motions.

Each girl held in her hand a strange stick, which had a long lengthy ribbon attached to the end. At the moment they were waving them around in circular motions in a sort of dance. The short 'skirt' rippled in the wind with their twist and turns. The waving tie-dyed material flapped upwards on the miko showing of the undergarments beneath. Without notice his beast was enraged that the woman would be so careless with her body. He pounced from his hiding spot and tackled the woman to the ground, unaware he had managed to pass through her barrier without the slightest burn.

"Wow… Sesshomaru what the hell?" Kagome cried out startled and nearly ready to purify the intruder.

"What indecency!" he growled. "You should have more respect for thyself and this Sesshomaru's ward."

"I'm just practicing. I have a dance at school coming up and I need every second I can get. Rin just wanted to help… and she wanted to look the part to. Besides… she looks so cute," her voice trailed off as she averted her gaze to the young girl.

The inu had to admit, though strange, the attire did enchant some of the child's features… and so long as no one else was watching them he saw no reason why he shouldn't allow them to continue. Retreating to his feet, he helped the woman back up and nodded for her to continue. Kagome took no notice of the way his eyes never left her form. Rin said nothing of the intense gaze of her lord and continued to move as the miko instructed.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009

* * *


	2. Seeking to Belong

This Week...

Theme: Searching

Minimum 500 words - 800 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Seeking to Belong

A fort night had passed since she had last seen Rin. In that time Kagome continued to travel back and forth between her home in the future and her home in the past. More and more she was finding herself lingering in the past with her adoptive family. However she had came back from her blood family which and celebrated her brother's birthday. Arriving in the feudal era was a relief as she found herself hating the hassle of dealing with her mother's constant babble of needing to move on with her life. Becoming more… and most of all: finding herself.

If that wasn't enough, her mother told her she seriously needed to reconsider her choice in lingering in the past where she could be changing the future. Kagome needed time to think and with the spring solstice festivities underway there was no silence nearby.

Her walking led her through the forest to where a nearby, rarely used hot spring laid among wildflowers and large boulders. Kagome didn't bother for once to slip in since she has bathed at home already, instead choosing to let her feet soak since they still ached from many days of travelling with Inuyasha. It wasn't an odd way to spend her time. Recently she found she needed time away. Time to think away from all those who would suffocate her with their concerns for her. Time to be alone. It was these times that she thought perhaps her mother was right. Maybe Kagome needed to find herself. But where was she supposed to start?

A flicker of power reached to stroke against hers. It was an unwilling reaction of her semi-trained abilities. Something powerful was drawing near… and she had forgotten her bow in the village. At moments like these she pondered why she was forgetful. Of all the weakness to pick up on she had a poor memory which didn't balance well with her clumsiness.

_I wish I was graceful… like Sesshomaru. Only more feminine… wait he is feminine looking. Kami I should be running not thinking about that overconfident bastard!_ During her scolding she jumped to her feet and was about to run through the line of trees to head back to camp when the approaching aura darting quickly to block her path. Upon seeing the face to match the presence she felt the miko realized the familiarity she had missed before.

"Sesshomaru…" she titled her head to the side with her recognition. But she wasn't sure what she was seeing. "Uh, don't take this to be rude or anything… but what happened?"

After being with Rin on and off she was certain she needn't worry for her life. Sesshomaru had yet to threaten to kill her for some time. But there were times he would stare daggers in her direction. At the moment the silver haired inu stood covered in white powder. His face was pale naturally, but he looked like a ghost in his current state. From the looks of it the powder in question was flour, the wet bits clinging to his hair and clothing appeared to be dough. It made the miko wonder if someone had been trying to make Sesshomaru into a bun.

_Of course it would be an improvement… at least he'd be warmer. _

"Rin," he bit out, "wished to attempt to make sweet buns for her meal this evening. The experiment," he paused for a moment, "went poorly."

"Oh I suppose you want the hot spring," she whispered, "I was just leaving."

"Miko, you appear to be in deep contemplation." It was Sesshomaru's way of asking what was wrong.

"I…" she stopped to think about this opportunity before her. Talking to Sesshomaru about her problems wasn't anything she ever expected. But it could help her search. "I think I am lost." The inu lord was silent as he moved to the edge of the spring, his attention on her as he began to clean. "I don't enjoy travelling back and forth. I want to settle down and start my life. But I'm afraid I might pick the wrong path."

"Miko where does your mind linger the most?"

"My mind? I don't think I understand."

"Do you think more of this time or your home with your blood kin?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I suppose because I am here I think more about being here. It's a bother to go back to my life in the future. My many years here ruined any real chance of creating a life in the future."

Sesshomaru smirked; she could pick up the twitching muscle before realizing what she just said.

"I guess my search is over. I belong here. This is my home… and my life. This is me, because this is where I choose to be."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	3. Collecting a Soul

This week's theme: Life

Minimum 700 words: Words used 1 390

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Collecting a Soul

Kagome sighed. It had been two years since she had chosen to stay in the feudal era. Inuyasha had been overjoyed and asked if she would mate with him. However, the look in his eyes told her he wasn't seeing her… Kikyou still lingered in his thoughts. Not one to want to be seen as another she declined. That had been some time ago and she was now over her mixed feelings for Inuyasha. She spent her first year improving her miko abilities with Kaede before moving to the location of the slayer's village with Sango and Miroku. Sango wanted to rebuild the area and would need a miko in the vicinity. Recruits had come to help and be trained by the strict exterminator. Over all things had been going well. Inuyasha was still immature but Kagome forgave him and after a few months of moping had come to his senses. They no longer travelled like they use to so the hanyou was constantly running off, not liking to be cooped up in one place for too long.

Reflecting on her life thus far, she believed she had accomplished more than she ever dreamed. Lives had been saved because of her. Nearby villages flourished under her teachings. Every day she grew more powerful, her reiki increasing to new heights. Youkai searched her out. Some to make an attempt on her life. Others to ask for her hand, for her name had obtained the highest respects in the youkai courts. But Kagome couldn't see herself marrying, or mating, anyone yet. She was too young.

That was probably her only regret.

"Kagome how are you feeling?" Sango whispered, kneeling beside the futon.

"Better. I think I should get up; there's so much to do before winter." Kagome began to sit up. Her strength wavered and her entire body shook with the effort until a hand pushed her shoulder to signal her to remain still. "Sango please, I just feel so useless."

"Until you get better you should just rest."

Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her friends that she didn't think she would get better. A small cough had turned into full fledged hacking. Her lungs ached and her throat stung. Each morning she woke up later and later, feeling more tired than before she had gone to sleep in the first place. Most of the hours were blending together and Kagome no longer knew how long it had been since she had collapsed in the forest.

"Kagome, just get some sleep," the monk entered with an armful of firewood. "You would tell us the same thing.

Unable to resist the thought of sleep she drifted off. A child's voice was barely audible as she fell deeper and deeper into the familiar realm of dreams. All senses became dull as her unconsciousness took over her and the vivid images of strange ideas broke into a teasing dance in her mind.

"_Kagome where have you landed yourself this time," she mumbled to herself, standing on the floor of a large underground lake. _

_A large fish came and took her hand, "Come… he is waiting for you."_

"_Who?" the miko asked confused. _

"_No one," the fish mumbled and let go of Kagome's hand. _

_Suddenly she was no longer in the water but falling from the sky. Her hands reached above her head as she tried to reach for a cloud, vaguely remembering that someone she knew could fly on one. Looking down she noticed the ground closing in when out of the blue sky a white form jumped and caught her. The arms of her saviour tightened around her waist before landing at the edge of a cliff. _

"_Who are you?" she asked when the form didn't allow her to turn around. _

"_You appear to be in deep contemplation," the male whispered._

I know those words, _she thought abruptly, trying to remember who had uttered the words to her. _

_Hands on the small of her back pushed her forward and the miko found herself falling once again. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, only to find that the mysterious being was no longer loitering on the rocky edge. A soft material caught her fall. Kagome sat up and observed her surroundings._

"_Kagome dear are you okay? You collapsed on this pile of hats and fell asleep." Her mother helped pull her daughter up. _

"_What are you doing here? I left you behind to start my new life," she angrily shouted pulling away from the protective hold. _

"_Kagome you're dying there. Come back home."_

"_I can't…" a tug interrupted her though._

_The miko looked down. Her adopted son had pulled a cowboy hat onto his head and tugged on her white sleeve._

"_How do I look okaa-san?"_

"_Me too," Rin picked up a pink version of the same western style hat. _

"_You both look adorable," Kagome flashed a smile, "But what are you doing here?"_

"_You have to wake up," the both whispered to her. _

_Shadows of black engulfed her form, her vision going blurry as she floated in the darkness. Everything seemed so distant. Too far to cling and hold onto something as she drifted. _

"_Help!" she cried, her mind filling with fear as the black grew darker. "Please someone help!"_

_Her head moved from side to side in search for something, someone, that she could reach for. A light in the distance reached her gaze. Her hand reached out for it hoping it would draw closer to her finger tips. _

_As she neared the light her chest grew lighter, her soul deprive of all guilt, worries, and sorrows. Just before she was swallowed by the light her form was yanked away. Her eyes widened and Kagome let her thoughts roam over what was happening. Though the darkness was no longer overcoming her, the bright white light of purity was denying her. _

Kagome opened her eyes, winching as the sunlight hit the sensitive irises. "What's going on?" she asked when she noticed four pairs of eyes watching over her.

Rin and Shippo lunged for her, dog piling her into a hug. They ignored Sango and Miroku's protest for them to be careful of her. Only then did she realize she didn't feel the heaviness of her chest or any of the symptoms that she had felt earlier.

xXx

Three days of rest later and she was feeling much better. Sango and Miroku explained everything that had happened during her two days of unconsciousness, after the two children had fallen asleep. When the sun set that day Rin and Shippo were escorted to bed. As their light breathing filled the hut Kagome had slipped away. Her blue eyes scanned the area and she flared her aura. A tingling sensation from the east gave her the direction to take.

In a small clearing Kagome stumbled across Ah-Un and Jaken. A frown set across her face when she didn't see the being she wanted. But a flash of white in the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she turned to head past the trees.

Following a deer path the miko continued to push through the forest. She was stopped only when the inu she searched for blocked her path. Kagome knelt down and bowed her head.

"Sesshomaru…-sama. I owe you my life. Thank you. If there is anything I could every do for you please don't hesitate to ask."

"Hn."

Kagome remembered Sango's words.

"_Kagome you've been sleeping for two days, not a couple of hours. You died Kagome. Rin rushed to Sesshomaru and begged that he bring you back. Apparently he was unable to deny her because he came and used Tenseiga. After we confirmed your heartbeat he headed back into the forest."_

"I should return to Rin and Shippo," she stated after a while.

"Miko," the inu spoke out as Kagome rose.

"Yes?"

"This Sesshomaru will make a request." When silence permeated the area Kagome feared she'd have to guess what it was the inu lord wanted. "You will travel with this Sesshomaru's pack. In three sunrises from now this Sesshomaru will wait on the outskirts of the village."

Her dismissal was in form of his disappearance, leaving her no chance to argue. Not that she felt the need to since he had given her another chance at life.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	4. Penny for Your Thoughts

Yeah!! Another response to Skye's Weekly Challenge.

Theme: Wind

Minimum 800 words: 1200 words used

Please note: This challenge makes more sense if the previous, _Collecting a Soul_, is read.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Penny for Your Thoughts

Kagome sighed. Sapphire eyes watched the sky as she laid next to Rin. The fire flickered over freshly chopped wood, courtesy of the ugly green imp. Thus far Sesshomaru had said nothing to her since she begun to travel with them. He remained silent when he appeared at the edge of the village to pick his pack up and that silence continued for the remainder of the day. But enough was enough. Sometime while preparing a meal the inu had left. The miko looked around and tried to feel his aura with no avail. Rin was tucked in for the night and she was left to consider her options, but keeping quiet wasn't something she was use to. It annoyed her that she had yet to speak to the inu alone regarding her new position. There wasn't any intention of leaving, because the miko felt she owed her life to the being who had brought her back. But he gave no reason for his decision and that's what bothered her.

Unable to fall asleep, Kagome decided to go for a walk as far as the lake for a drink. The miko reached for her flask and headed into the dense wooded area, following a deer trail until she reached the wide open lake. It wasn't until she sat near the water's edge that she realized someone was near. A quick look over her shoulder proved fruitless. Standing up she let her aura flare as her eyes scanned over the area. Kagome sighed, figuring that she was either paranoid or imagining things, she let things be, but just as she turned around she noticed Sesshomaru coming from the tree line. His pristine form glided over the uneven ground with grace.

"Miko," he spoke softly, ensuring he had her undivided attention. "If your instincts tell you something is near, then you shouldn't let your guard down."

Stunned at his sudden appearance she said nothing and simply stared. Instead of pressing the miko for her reasons behind her presence away from the camp, the inu covered the distance between them to stand beside her. Under the pale moonlight the lake glistened. A vague reflection of the white orb seemed to move beneath the water's surface.

"Sesshomaru, why am I here?" Kagome allowed her voice to fade into a whisper, fearful of breaking the peace of the serene scene.

The inu said nothing as moments passed. While waiting to hear if the stoic male would answer a shooting star darted across the midnight sky. Two pairs of glistening eyes followed the ball of fire, before it could vanish the inu picked up on the miko's voice.

"Make a wish," she said with a slightly lopsided smile and closed her eyes to do as she had spoken.

After a moment the inu chose to confront the woman. "What did you wish for?" His question was sudden and surprised the miko.

"I can't tell you that," she said with a light giggle, "or it won't come true."

"This Sesshomaru has a better chance making your wish come true than a star sent from the heavens."

Kagome smiled but bit her lip to keep it from showing. After a second she giggled and snorted in an attempt to hide the laugh. Sesshomaru looked to the woman in her fit and arched a brow in her direction. The gesture pulled at her last restraints. Though she knew it was rude to laugh since Sesshomaru didn't know the truth and many people in the past explained things with religious reasons when nothing logical could be deducted. Still it was made her laugh to actually hear from a person firsthand about such beliefs. A deep breath of air allowed her a few seconds to calm down and explain things.

"A shooting star isn't really from the heavens, nor is it a star. It is a chunk of rock from space that's been caught in our orbit. It begins to burn up in the atmosphere until there is nothing left, or there are only bits and pieces that harmlessly fall to the ground. At least most of the time it does, there have been a few cases that a meteor does some damage in its descent to the earth."

"Hn," Sesshomaru felt the need to accept what the woman said. Deceit didn't plague her aura, and her confidence in the topic made him believe she really knew what she was talking about. "Than does it not seem even more pointless to make a wish upon a non-living organism?"

"It might seem silly to you, but you can never know something for certain until you try. Miraculous things happen sometimes."

A sudden chill down the miko's spine was caused by the light wind that settled within the clearing. Kagome wrapped her arms around her to keep the warmth from escaping her chest. Suddenly the cold she felt increase with the next violent blast of air and she couldn't hide the shiver. Weight around her shoulders made the woman look up. Sapphire depths pierced the golden hues. The gentle glare prying and questioning his previous actions. Not to mention that she didn't know how he had managed the task so quickly with his one arm.

"What is this for?"

"Human's are so forgetful. The season is changing quickly. This Sesshomaru will take you to his fortress where you will be fitted for appropriate clothing," he answered.

"Sesshomaru, I don't understand why you are doing this," the miko whispered and the small confession blew away in the wind, barely reaching the intended ears.

"The hanyou treats you less than what you deserve," he offered.

It was a jolt of shock to hear the inu's admission. It was something she didn't expect since any answer from him was rare. However, she said nothing, as to not make a big deal over something he would probably think nothing of. Kagome let her gaze fall toward the trees on the other side of the lake. Their tops bent with the strength of the unseen natural force.

"You know sometimes I wish I could be the wind," she mumbled after a while.

"The wind," he was asking but the tone most had in their inquisitiveness wasn't lacing his tone.

"Yeah, because it plays an important role and so many things depend on it. It's free to do as it pleases, demanding attention when it is around. Every person notices it, it's not possible not to notice it, especially in the warm summer season when it brings about the cool breezes everyone wishes for," Kagome sighed. A few seconds passed in a comfortable silence.

"You are like the wind miko. You help many people. They appreciate you when you are near. Most cannot ignore your presence because you have grown to be such a powerful Shrine Maiden. There are plenty out there who seek you, depend on you, and need you. "

He said nothing else as he turned leaving Kagome to baring his haori as she watched him walk away. With a smile Kagome went over her thoughts. She tugged the silk around her tighter as she thought over her wish.

–

_I wish Sesshomaru would open up more._

–

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	5. Fortunate Set Up

My fifth entry to Skye's Weekly Challenge…

This week's theme: Fortunate

Minimum 800 words: 1 055 words used.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Fortunate Set-Up

Kagome groaned. Her eyes didn't adjust to the first rays of light right away and she was left to stare as immense white light blinded her ability to see. A few blinks proved to be the cure and she noticed the heavy weight on her chest was none other than Rin. A small smile from the girl put the miko on guard. There was no doubt about it, Rin was up to something. If she wanted to make money she would have betted Shippo was part of the plan.

"Rin was wondering if Kagome wanted to go fishing for breakfast this morning," the child chirped.

The lively attitude was usual. Her bounce to her movements was normal. The hidden gaze of mischief was rare and for some reason Kagome felt the girl was just a bit perkier than usual. There was a glow about the child. Her voice rang with a song. Any other person who didn't know her as well as Kagome did probably would have thought as things being normal. Yet there was something off about the entire thing. Rin was a happy child, yet Kagome sensed there was a darkness she was hiding. Today that darkness seemed to be gone with whatever she was planning.

"Of course," the miko whispered. _Don't let them think I am on to something. _

A week of travelling with her new pack meant seven days of moving over the landscape with Sesshomaru. Since that night by the lake she hadn't receive any more chances of speaking with him alone. On her third night with the group Kagome was shocked as Shippo pounced into the clearing from the sky, shifting from his large pink bubble like creature into his semi human form. He had run from the village and chose to spend his time with her. The inu alpha said nothing, his silence proving to be an acceptance.

Rin and Shippo took up most of her time as she began to help them learn to read and write. Shippo caught on fast. Rin needed a bit more work, mainly because she'd much rather do other things. However, Sesshomaru insisted the young girl listen during the miko's lessons so Rin tried her hardest. The pack never spent more than a couple of hours of day travelling. Mostly during the late afternoon when the sun had past its zenith and the heat didn't bore onto them.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked as she rose from her makeshift bed. Rin and Shippo always cuddled next to her during the night. It was strange to wake to one and not the other.

"He went with Jaken. They are looking for apples. Rin wanted some."

"Oh," Kagome sighed. _Maybe I was wrong. _"Well why don't we head to the river?"

"Hai," the young girl jumped up and down with excitement, "Rin is going to catch the biggest fish ever today."

Kagome chuckled. As the two made their way to the large body of water Kagome listened to Rin. She responded to the child at all the right moments while letting her own thoughts fly through her mind. Never had she questioned the areas they camped at, but it always seemed they were near water all the time. If not a hot spring, then a lake or river, sometimes a small stream or brook. Yet never had they gone a night without being near water. The miko supposed Sesshomaru cared about the human more than he led on. Kagome was always grateful to hear him announce the water source. She loved her baths too much to give them up.

Speaking of which… it was too hot for hot springs and a cool refreshing dip in the river was looking rather inviting.

"Rin, let's go for a swim first."

The miko didn't know what the child's wide smile was for but she ignored it as she began to discard her clothes. Without warning she jumped into the cool water and sighed. A dunk beneath the surface cooled her face and wet the long annoying locks of hair. As she bobbed back up to the surface she noticed that Rin had yet to join her. Not only that but the girl wasn't on the bank anymore. Concern melted into the crevasses of her face and looked to the edge where she left her clothes only to find they were gone.

"Rin?" she shouted, "Rin? Where are you?"

Something tightened around her ankle. The mere shock of sudden contact caused her to scream long and loud. It released her but she continued to let loose her cry of warning as she attempt to swim to the bank. However something caught her around the waist and dragged her from the water. This caused her fear to heighten, but a hand around her mouth muffled the high-pitched shriek. Once placed on solid ground she whipped around to face her saviour.

Sapphire eyes fixed upon golden hues. She immediately realized Sesshomaru had come to her rescue, it slipped her mind the state of dress she was currently in.

"Miko, you will explain your actions."

"Something grabbed my ankle." She looked down to see if there was any lasting damage. A red tint crawled across her cheeks as she realized she wasn't wearing anything. Her eyes noticing the slight drift of the inu's gaze forced her to take action. "Hentai," she shouted. Her hand reach to smack the inu's cheek, much like her friend slapped a certain perverted monk, but it was intercepted.

"This Sesshomaru saved you miko. It is your fault you endangered yourself while lacking attire. Your less than average body matters not to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome's mouth gapped. Yet she knew she picked up on his previous gaze. Though he had turned his back she knew that he had looked. If only to savage some dignity she decided to use what she could.

"You should feel fortunate that you received the glance that you did because it will never happen again," she turned and crossed her arms.

A few seconds passed in silence as Kagome contemplated. Shivers from the cold ran down her spine as her arms tightened around her breasts.

"Ah… Sesshomaru," she whispered, knowing he was still there. "Can you get my pack?"

"Hn."

For a second time Kagome found herself wrapped up in the inu haori.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	6. Lessons of Imperfection

Edit: Sorry I had to delete chapters and repost in order to fix my missed chapter. I didn't realize I left out chapter three. I guess my connection failed. Anyway it is fixed now.

I am getting hooked to these weekly challenges

Theme: History

Minimum 1000 words: 1 157 words used.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Lessons of Imperfection

"You've got to be kidding me," the woman groaned.

Scrolls littered the tables and chairs in the extensive library the inu own. She was use to the clutter though. Besides the study, which Sesshomaru retreated to many times throughout the day, was in a much worse condition than this room. Which of course reminded her why they were there in the first place. Winter had set in. The pack was told they would spend the rest of the cold months in the warmth of Sesshomaru palace. He gave each of them a room and had the servants show them around. After a few days Kagome had been ushered to the library where she was supposed to act as tutor to the children's lessons.

This had proven to be a problem when it came to studying history. She had thought it was bad enough to learn dates of names but most of the lessons she remembered from class where not of importance. Most of the ones that had importance had yet to pass. So when she was told that she had to cover history she nearly fainted.

"What history? Tell me something that has happened that could possibly help a human child and a young kitsune? History hasn't happened yet."

"There is much for the pups to learn miko," the inu began to shift through the scrolls as he spoke, "As part of this pack every piece of this Sesshomaru heritage is history and must be learnt."

He found what he was looking for. A long scroll tainted with age. The inu handed it to her with the same emotionless mask he always held. Kagome took it and unrolled the scroll; it was much longer than it appeared.

"Memorize and teach miko." Sesshomaru brushed pass her without another word.

"Here I thought I wouldn't ever have to take another history class again," Kagome grumbled to no one in particular.

--

On the other side of the castle a young girl and kit were huddled together. In order to cover their tracks and intentions they hadn't caused any more trouble since the day at the pond. Shippo had used his fox magic to use a tentacle to attack Kagome signalling Sesshomaru after Rin had stolen her clothes. Of course the miko questioned them and Rin managed to tell her new mother that she was simply replacing the kimono with a clean one. The matter was dropped but the children caught the looks the adults were giving one another.

As far as they were concern it was time to begin scheming again. They simply had to wait for the right opportunity to act upon the new plan.

--

Kagome stared at the scroll wondering if she was really reading the words correcting. Once, twice, three times over and she came to the conclusion that she needed confirmation. In no time she found herself knocking on the door to Sesshomaru's study. Three days of reading had passed without a hitch. Kagome probably didn't know every detail but she could at least pass a test… hopefully. Yet something was off about this last passage from one of Sesshomaru's distant relatives.

"Enter," he called.

She obeyed and respectfully bowed her head to the lord since she knew what was coming next. The motion caught Sesshomaru's attention as he tossed another scroll to the side and picked up a land treaty.

"What is it miko? Have you finished so soon?"

"Sesshomaru-sama I wish to speak to you about Kenjiro… I think someone was playing a practical joke with your family scrolls."

The inu said nothing.

"It states some pretty extreme things."

Still silence filled the room. Though the atmosphere seemed a little tense on Sesshomaru's end.

"I mean have you seen these recently? It just that they don't really make much sense… some of the things he did."

Was it just her or was Sesshomaru's jaw muscle's twitching? Though he had yet to make a sound or even show that he was paying attention.

"Um… should I read it to you?" Kagome asked innocently.

"This Sesshomaru is well aware of the insanity of Kenjiro and there is no need for you to remind this Sesshomaru of the pack that has passed on for my studies on the topic have been completed many centuries ago. Now is that all or must you continue to annoy this Sesshomaru with you presence?"

Shock radiated off her. She had yet to ever see Sesshomaru snap over something so small… ish.

"Oh…" she gasped, "sorry."

"You are dismissed."

Nodding she turned on her heel and reached for the knob. It didn't budge. Trying again she rattled the handle.

"Uh… Sesshomaru-sama… we're locked in."

For the first time, and she was certain it was going to be the last, Kagome heard the inu sigh heavily. A heat from behind told her that he moved from behind his desk to the see the problem with his own eyes. Once identifying the knob as locked he melted it away and pushed the door open. The miko scampered out of the way before he unleashed his fury upon her but she was held back by a weight around her wrist.

"What is it?"

"Call your kit and this Sesshomaru's ward."

"Um… sure?"

He released her to fetch them. They had been playing in the courtyard. As they entered the study Sesshomaru was dismissing a servant that would call upon someone to repair the damaged door knob.

"What's going on?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"This Sesshomaru can sense the strong scent linger on the hall." His eyes narrowed on the children. "Explain."

"We were playing chase," Rin smiled brightly.

"I was it," Shippo added.

Kagome caught what Sesshomaru was implying. "Did you lock the door?"

Rin shook her head. "Rin bumped into the door. But I didn't mean to."

It took some time of convincing but Kagome managed to pursue the inu to let them be, kids would be kids after all. The miko spent the rest of the evening with Rin and Shippo before retiring to her chambers. Once in bed she could help but go over the information she had read.

**_But the late Kenjiro was known for his preposterous ideas and inventions. Upon seeing the way a flower grew and blossom he was convinced that all other objects would simply need water, soil, sun. On many occasions he would be found in his gardens watering a patch of dirt. He told his visitors it was only a matter of time before his pet rocks took root and blossomed into flowers. _**

_There's always one nutcase in each family. Perhaps Sesshomaru's never heard of this saying though. _Kagome fell asleep to her debate on what she could do to quell the inu's view of the imperfection within his heritage. Surely it was eating him alive, since he truly appeared to live up to his name in any way he could.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	7. Weeping Beauty

Yeah another entry for Skye's Weekly Challenge.

This week's theme: Blossoms

Minimum words 1 200: Words used 1 616

Thank you Naraku's Servant for helping me beta this in such short notice. I appreciate all your hard work.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Weeping Beauty

Pale sun kissed eyes flickered over the horizon. A glowing orb of orange and red sunk below the deep greenery of the forest. Puffs of wispy purple and pink clouds littered the sky. It was almost time, he only had to wait a little longer. Yet the itch rubbing against his aura told him that the one he had brought to witness the event wasn't hiding her impatience as well as he was.

"Sesshomaru," the voice whispered as if fearful to disturb her surroundings, "What are we waiting for?"

Instead of a reply he remained fixated on the sun. There were only a few moments to go before it would be time. But the tickling sensation that washed over him told him that his companion wasn't hiding her displeasure.

"Is this part of my training?"

Once again silence washed over the two individuals. In the distance he could see that it wouldn't be too much longer. Then he could set in motion the plan. However his lack of remarks was beginning to cause an irritating prickle from the miko to run over his natural barrier.

"Have you heard anything I've said at all?" she grumbled with exasperation.

A part of him felt sorry for the woman. There was much she still needed to learn and soon there would be very little time for her to learn. It was evident from the clash of auras that he wouldn't be let off the hook too easily, nevertheless he had made his decision.

"Hey, what are you? A brick wall? Am I talking to myself? Can't you at least explain why you dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night?"

Reflecting on what the woman stated, his golden gaze fell upon her pale face. It was true, he had indeed come into her bed chambers, threw off her covers, draped a thick haori around her shoulders, picked her up, and carted her out of the room within his arms. With his, dare he say, excitement rising, he thought nothing of his soundless behaviour and chose to do as he pleased.

"Look, I love star gazing but it's getting much too cold for this. I mean it's nearly winter and being human means I am not immune to the cold. So can you take me back to the palace?"

"Not yet," he cut in suddenly. "Soon. Just wait a few minutes longer."

A heavy sigh emitted from the woman as she shifted in his lap. He was sprawled on a branch within a bare tree with no leaves. With winter soon approaching many trees had long ago lost the leaves that morphed from green to a splash of yellow, red, orange, and brown. However these particular trees were quite different from any other sort. In fact he had spent all night and an entire day travelling to the particular location.

"I'm cold," Kagome whispered as a shiver ran down her spine and she pulled herself closer to the inu.

Seeing the miko as a pack member now more than ever, Sesshomaru draped the white fluff around her for added warmth. The body heat from his appendage circulated around her shoulders to help regulate her own body heat.

"Humans are so weak," his hoarse voiced cooed lowly.

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, well aware of the kindness he showed even with his complaints. "So how much longer?"

"Any second."

The final rays of sun light sunk below the horizon. It wouldn't be long before she could see the moment he was waiting for. Beside him the woman radiated worry and nervousness. It was obvious her thoughts had drifted yet again.

"What am I suppose to be looking for?"

"You will know it when you see it."

"But what if I don't?"

"It's hard to miss."

With a huff the woman settled and stilled. Sesshomaru pondered how long the peace would last, but soon found out that Kagome was satisfied with simply staring at the scenery now that her cold issue had been dealt with.

In his head Sesshomaru began to count down. He couldn't remember the last time he was as excited as that moment. Not to mention over something so small as to see the reaction of the miko's face when she gazed upon the surprise he set up for her.

"Sesshomaru, there's something that I've..."

"Shh," he interrupted as his count began to diminish slowly.

"What is it?" she whispered to match the quiet of his voice. Fearful they were being quiet for a reason.

Sesshomaru gestured with a nod of his head to the area she was suppose to be watching. As a mental zero was reached the inu watched the scene before him unfold.

From the corner of his eyes he could focus upon what the woman saw, but he enjoyed watching Kagome's reaction more than the majestic view that few humans ever witnessed. Wide sapphire eyes took in the active trees that began to bud and blossom all of a sudden. The light of the full moon cast a pale glow over the once bare branches. Those eerie limbs were now filled with the strangest leaves of white cotton fluff and in a matter of minutes large pale pink blossoms began to bloom.

"It's so beautiful. Can you let me down?"

Sesshomaru obliged; allowing the woman to take the white fur of his mokomoko with her in order to keep her warm as she twirled beneath the falling blossoms and fluff. For half an hour they walked beneath the trees that continuously allowed the flowers and leaves to fall to the ground only to find another taking its place soon afterwards. Nearly a thousand years had passed since he had first come here. His mother had shown it to him. He remembered what she told him.

"These trees are cursed because they boasted their beauty all year round. So their blossom come only once every ten years and only for a single night, the last full moon before the first snow fall. To make up for being unable to show their beauty through the years they produce enough flowers in a single evening that would match the time they lost to act as their tears."

Kagome flashed a smile as she picked up a fallen blossom. Her eyes were filled with a bittersweet happiness. The flower was plucked from her hand and slender fingers placed it in the knot of hair behind her head.

"They are beautiful. Almost too beautiful. Sort of like you," she whispered. "Thank you for bringing me here."

At last it was time. For nearly a year he had thought over the miko. Hating her for her stubborn nature and independence, yet enjoying her company throughout the eighteen months she had travelled with them. He had watched her grow into the woman she was. He had been a part of her blossoming powers and wanted to continue to be beside her and ensure she wouldn't wither away.

"This Sesshomaru would like to make a proposal Kagome."

Sapphire eyes snapped over to the inu. She knew he only used her name in that particular tone when he wanted to speak to her about serious matters. Miko was a title that was uttered only when he was angry at her or in the presence of another.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"You have proven to be an asset to this Sesshomaru. Your recent insight to your future world will ensure that youkai will live to see the world you come from. So it is this Sesshomaru's wish to see you make it as well. Become this Sesshomaru's mate and take the title of Lady and Mother."

Kagome was shocked into silence. Her mind was running wild as bits of fluff from the leaves of the crying trees fell upon her. They tickled her skin as she furrowed her brow.

"I thought that the Northern Lord had sought for you to take his daughter as your mate," she stated, remembering the pain that pounded in her chest when she had heard the news.

A growl echoed before she could make out the words that followed. "This Sesshomaru knows what the Northern Lords seeks, but the beautiful flower my beast seeks is far more beautiful than any female could ever hope to blossom into."

Truth be told, she didn't know why she was fighting this. Long ago she had accepted that she would never be able to remain beside Sesshomaru. Being human made her think he would be off limits when she realized she was possibly falling for him. So it was more shock than anything else that spoke out in Kagome's mind. Nevertheless, she couldn't decide if this would be the right decision. Sesshomaru had proven to have completely different views when it came to specific matters. Not to mention they bickered many times over nothing at all sometimes. Of course she had picked up on many youkai traditions and understood some of the things that would be expected from her. But that didn't seem to ease her mind to settle on a positive answer.

"This Sesshomaru only ask that you think about it," Sesshomaru mumbled softly while running the soft pad of his finger over her bottom lip. "No answer shall be pried from you until you are ready to answer by your own free will. In the meantime this Sesshomaru had every intention of courting you until you otherwise state."

Feeling that enough had been said, his lips brushed against hers momentarily before he pulled away and began to walk along the trail they had been following only moments earlier. Kagome quickly realized she was falling behind and ran to catch up.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	8. A Fairy's Tale

This week's theme: Fairy Tale

I am hoping the way I decided to interpret it will still count for this challenge since I didn't think of a basic fairy tale type story or anything like that but more of the meaning of the two word separately.

Minimum 700 words - 1 036 words used

Thanks to Naraku's Servant for bet'ing this challenge entry.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

A Fairy's Tale

Soft sighs escaped the miko every once in a while. In order to preserve the palace gardens a barrier kept the environment warm. Snow became rain and the cold winds of winter were a warm summer breeze. Flowers bloomed all year round, but they were nothing like the sight Sesshomaru had just shared with her.

LOVE THIS

Her wandering thoughts remaindered her of the strange life she had been invited to live in.

_If I could have one thing what would it be? _she pondered the question that her inu lord had asked her.

Only three days had passed since their romantic getaway. She thought it was strange that she could even think of Sesshomaru as passionate in any way, but more than ever he had been dotting upon her. Even before his proposal.

_Ever since that night I requested something for the first time._

Kagome remembered that day well. Shortly after Rin and Shippo had tripped Kagome causing the miko to fall and, if it were not for their alpha watching carefully, Kagome would have landed in the pond. Thankfully she was caught and carried back to the fire where she was order to settled down for the night.

"Sesshomaru is something wrong?" she asked when she took note of his ever shifting eyes.

"Go to sleep miko."

The children had long since been sent to bed and so only the inu and Kagome were awake. Jaken was resting beside the dragon, too exhausted after being chased to remain awake with his master. Suddenly Kagome sensed a flicker and she stood, facing the area of the highly concentrated area of

"Um… I think something is coming from the east."

As though he hadn't heard her Sesshomaru remained still. Kagome fretted as the sensation rolling around her grew to an irritating itch.

When the constant movement of the approaching energy didn't shift even with a warning flare from the inu Sesshomaru stood and made his way towards it. Kagome began to follow immediately.

"Stay here miko."

"What? But I want to know what it is."

"You will remain with the pups and protect them."

Huffing an annoyed sigh Kagome stopped in her tracks and watched the back clad in fine, white silk, and furry fluff vanish from her sight.

"Not fair," she grumbled.

The familiar power of Sesshomaru picked up sped to pick a rendezvous far from the pack. The increase of the miko's focus had grown under the inu's teaching and so Kagome was easily able to pick up the confrontation of the two energies a fair distance away. When the barrier around the energy diminished she knew Sesshomaru had won. However, something still managed to dart around him and head towards her.

Placing a protective seal around the children she prepared to face whatever power had come from the opponent Sesshomaru had faced. No more than a minute passed before Kagome could sense the energy move into the clearing. Her eyes picked up nothing though, although she knew it was drawing in even more. Sudden a tug of her hair caught her attention and she looked in her long raven locks to find the source of the energy.

"Wow," Kagome smiled. "Are you a fairy?"

The small creature, vaguely resembling a miniature pale blue human with wings, nodded. Kagome offered a hand out for the small being to crawl on. Amazed by the sight of a real life fairy, a million questions entered her mind at once. Being the person she was though, the miko looked to the health of other's first.

"Are you hurt?"

A shake in the negative helped Kagome ease some of her fears.

"Is there something you want?"

It nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me?"

The creature opened it mouth a time or two, much like a fish out of water, before the tiny voice reached her ears.

"I wish for a name."

"You don't have a name?"

Another wobble of the head from side to side.

"Why not?"

At that time Sesshomaru appeared in the clearing. His eyes darted to the creature in the miko's hands and then to Kagome.

"Get rid of it," he stated.

"But I want to know more about her. Can't he at least stay for a little while?

"I'm a girl," the fairy interrupted with a squeak.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled and then turned to the inu. "Please Sesshomaru-sama?"

Walking to the tree he had leaned against earlier in the night, the Western Lord said nothing. This let Kagome believe she could do as she wished and she averted her attention to the fairy.

"Why don't you have a name?"

"I live in a kingdom where names are not necessary. For generations we talk with our minds so there is never a reason to name another. Instead we produce an image of the person. I accidentally wandered into this new world many years ago and hear the way the beings in this realm call each other. I too wish to be named. But my mother refuses. So I am seeking another who is able to name me so I might live my life to resemble the meaning of that name."

"Well if you want I can name you."

"Really?" Vibrant blue eyes were wide in excitement.

"You shall now be known as…" Kagome paused in thought, "Chihiro."

Is this from Spirited Away?

"Chihiro," she repeated, "Hmm… I like it," she exclaimed finally, "Thank you. I shall treasure it till the end of my days. You are a very kind and clever human and so I shall bless you with happiness in your future. Though your road might be hard and your strength might waver, you will eventually find something to help you look positively."

With that the fairy flew off after giving Kagome a small kiss and waving goodbye. Kagome looked to the inu and smiled as she noted the way he stared at her.

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru-sama?"

Though he said nothing, something in his eyes told her that he was contemplating her attitude again. It wasn't the first time and she assumed there would be many events that she would take part in which he might find bizarre.

"I'm going to sleep," she mumbled after a moment, "Goodnight."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	9. Curing the Beast

I have had literally no time for anything these past few days, so I was very happy this decided to give me no trouble and come out in a matter of minutes.

Anyway…

Theme: Toxic  
Minimum 800 words: 930 words used.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Curing the Beast

Vivid pools of blue watched as the river of green dripped from sharp claws. The colour of honey had lost its dominance as red raged wild in a possessive fury. As another table was swiped clean in two between them, the hovering figure of a delicate rose surrounded by poison flinched visibly. Her voice had long ago lost the affect she hoped to gain over the usually calm and collect beast.

"How dare you allow another to touch you!"

The words could just barely be made out between the series of growls and hisses.

"You are not theirs to touch. You're _mine_, you _belong_ to me. This Sesshomaru holds your freedom bitch."

The final obstacle blocking her from him was dismantled like all the rest. The toxin slowly burnt away the remaining wood as the form clad in pure white silk stood before her, observing her every movement. Kagome held her breath as a hand reached for her. Until they were mated she was not immune to the effects of the poison.

"Sesshomaru, please," she whispered urgently, "I didn't mean it. It wasn't like that. Please listen."

Too far gone in his anger of losing the woman to another he allowed no words enter his mind and stir the logical side, caged away from the rest of the world.

Prying her to her feet, the inu pushed her roughly against the wall and caged her fragile body. His mind followed only line of thought. Cure the toxic element that plagued his mind. End the constant fear that nagged at him nearly daily. Silence the screaming rocketing along his thoughts.

The proximity of his female calmed the rare emotions. Her scent, and the contact eased his unsettled mind to allow him a brief moment of rational thought. Yet he was bombarded with the growing feeling of lost. Something within his chest appeared to weigh him down when he thought about the chance of letting another take what was his.

"Kagome," he bit out in a hoarse whisper, "What toxins have the Kami's bestowed you with? How is it that you affect this Sesshomaru so?"

Taking the open window as her only chance, the miko hesitantly bit her lip before speaking out. I annoyed her that she feared the inu for even one moment. Yet her guilt allowed him to act the way he had, even though she knew she was innocent. For some reason though she could understand where the inu was coming from. The Sesshomaru she knew was far too sensible to completely loose it over nothing, and she too had gone wild when Kagome had been confronted by a concubine that had thought to grace the bed of her future mate.

Of course, Kagome blindly vented at the inu, who hadn't the clue what had occurred until he calmed the miko enough to get the full story. So to her it was clear what he felt. Yet she was not youkai and knew nothing about how irrational a beast could become in a rage.

"I didn't know he was in the spring. I was just going to clean up before dinner and just as I entered he spoke out. I couldn't scream since he placed a hand over my mouth and you came before I could do anything more. Sesshomaru, you have to know that I would do nothing to betray the trust you have given me," Kagome explained, her breathing quickening with the lack of oxygen.

From the sudden silence the small woman, still pinned to the wall, hoped the Lord of the West had come to his senses, but suddenly she felt a vibration through her entire body. It wasn't until that moment that she realized Sesshomaru had firmly secured his body against her and his croon could be felt through his chest to hers. In an instant the croon became more powerful before the vibrating male began to rub against the female's form.

The strangely appealing motion caused Kagome to gasp in shock, confusion, and want. Her various range of emotion couldn't hold onto her thoughts properly as she drifted to the possibility of giving herself up to the male.

However, before she could make up her mind up about what she wanted exactly the inu stopped. More than bewilderment was written on her face as he pulled away from her.

"What?" she tried composing her appearance by flattening the wrinkles of her kimono. "What's with the... that thing...?"

"If another dares to touch this Sesshomaru's poison they will pay for it with their life. You affects will only be felt by this Sesshomaru."

Her mouth dropped at the smug expression, before his back greeted her and began to walk away. Eyes never leaving his form, she watched him leave the obliterated room as if nothing had happened there except perhaps a formal tea.

There were still a lot of things she had to learn about life with an inu, but slowly she was beginning to pick up the various silent rules. But something he had said concerned her.

"How do I stop affecting people? It's not like I do it on purpose."

Sesshomaru stopped in his step. The frame of the door outlining his figure as he glance back at her from over his shoulder.

"Hide your emotions from the world; release them when we are alone."

As he continued on his way she was left to think things through.

_I don't want to change who I am. Yet I can't ask you to change either. What do you do when you've lost your way?_

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	10. Sweet Seduction

Yay another response!! I was fearful I would miss the next challenge because of my lacking internet connection lately, but I am glad that I managed to fix the problem in time to post this.

Rated M to be safe.

Prompt: Uniform

Minimum 1000 words: 1 832 Words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Sweet Seduction

He didn't know why he was thinking about it, or even what distracted his mind to linger over the thought in the first place. With treaties, scout reports and other such matters needing attention, it was irresponsible on his part, as lord, to allow the scrolls to remain unattended. Yet he couldn't help the line of thought his mind had crossed.

_Did she keep it after all this time?_

But logic overpowered him and he forced his attention upon the parchment beneath a tapping claw. Already Sesshomaru was able to tell that the day would be even less productive than the previous two days. In the time span of two hours he had managed to hold one conference and look over and decline twenty-two mating request, skim the details of a scout report… and read two thirds of the revised version of the treaty between the under lord of the Western Plains and the under lord of the Western Mountains. As High Lord it was his duty to ensure peace within his lands as well as with lords of the other lands bordering his territory.

_Hn. They've waited three months to draw this up; I believe they can wait another day. I think the miko could entertain me for a while. _

He stood, shocking the general of his army, who was retrieving the scrolls from the previous day. He said nothing about the lacking pile or the sudden movement of his lord. Instead he lowered his eyes and continued with his task, leaving the room as quietly as he had come.

The familiar tickle of the miko's aura gave away her position. She had been moved to the room next to his, showing all that she would be the Lady of the West. The miko was a mystery he couldn't wait to unravel, one surprise at a time. Though he would probably question his sanity many times in the coming centuries, he could help but feel that the strong attraction, the bond that was forming, would only grow stronger.

As the inu drew near the door, the small sense of embarrassment dotted the air. Curious as to what would cause the miko such high sensations, when she was alone, Sesshomaru opened the door without a knock and peered into the room.

Earlier that morning Kagome had awoken with Sesshomaru. The previous evening she had fallen asleep in his arms in the gardens. Upon opening her eyes, she saw the angelic face of her fiancé and could hold back the sensation of desire. Ever since he had 'proposed' to her he kept his distance. The only time they touch was when he rubbed against her, marking her with his scent. Every once in a while she would sneak a kiss, but his reflexes were too quick and he would turn his face so that she would only manage to kiss his cheek. The longing that she felt was innocent at first, but she knew what her body craved each time he was near.

So when she saw Sesshomaru head to his study to complete his usual daily activities, she couldn't help but conjure up a plan to seduce him. Though she didn't know the inu lord as much as she hoped to in the future, she was well taught about men… and more importantly, what men liked.

_Skin. Showing a lot of skin tends to get them. A flat belly, big boobs, and a nice ass. _

Sapphire eyes skimmed over her reflection in the decorative mirror.

_Well, thankfully I haven't been in the sun too much, so I have pale doll like skin._

Her kimono was down around her feet as she scrutinized her looks one by one.

_I can fix my flat chest I suppose… a little more support and they might appear bigger. _

A hand on each breast tugged the mounds upwards more, making the large handfuls appear a size more.

_I wonder if my ass is appealing…what would an inu like… hm._

She turned and stared at the firm cheeks, pushing her weight from one foot to the other to watch the cheeks tighten and loosen. Kagome turned on her heels to stare at her stomach.

_I wish I travelled more though, I've gained a bit of weight. Walking all day with Inuyasha made sure I got plenty of exercise, but here I've been neglecting the task. _

The small bit of a pot belly worried her, she feared that Sesshomaru would be turned off by the fact that she didn't have the toned stomach muscles many of the female youkai did.

_But I always have my legs,_ she commented at last.

Memories of her friends' jealousy reminded her that she did have one good trait. The long legs she received from her mother were definitely a blessing. She made sure they were smooth and hair free so she always looked good in a skirt…

_A skirt… if I wore a skirt… hey I wonder where I put it…_

Kagome rushed to her wardrobe and began pushing aside the yards upon yards of kimonos that Sesshomaru had bought for her. There, tucked in the back, was what would become the main object of her master plan.

_All men love these uniforms in my time. So perhaps they would work on a certain lord here._

Slipping on the familiar green and white uniform, Kagome forgot one thing. She was no longer that teenage girl. Her chest was bigger, causing the shirt to stretch over her chest, the buttons nearly popping off from the strain. Her legs were longer, and the skirt was much too short, showing off the loincloth of that time period with each move she made. Though the skirt did manage to fit around her waist, her shirt was unable to be tucked, showing of a couple of centimetres of her abdomen.

Blushing at the exposure she saw in the mirror, Kagome sighed. It was her intention of seducing the inu, but doing so without embarrassing herself. She didn't think she would have the guts to ever appear in front of him wearing something this showy.

A low appealing growl from behind caught her attention, and she whirl around to find the golden eyes of her alpha studying her. Sesshomaru stepped into the room and swiftly shut the door behind him.

"This Sesshomaru wanders sometimes if you have the ability to read minds miko," he rumbled in his chest, taking a step closer.

"Why?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, this morning this Sesshomaru happened to reflect upon one of our first meetings, and recalled the flimsy outfit you always tend to wear."

"Do you think about these things often?"

Sesshomaru noted her surprise within the question. He smirked while stopping inches away from her. He left the silence fill the room for a moment before dignifying her with an answer.

"This Sesshomaru ponders over the hassles in life you cause," he paused again, waiting for a response from her. But before she could remain saddened at the words, he continued, "And the joys that you bring. Which is why this Sesshomaru blesses and curses the clothing you choose," he added.

Kagome said nothing as arms draped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Don't dare to wear such clothing in public. I won't ever allow another to see what belongs to me. But perhaps we could ask the seamstress to make a couple replicas of this outfit, ones that fit a little better."

"Huh? Why?" she asked a little confused.

"This Sesshomaru enjoys the idea of having easy access to your precious treasure," he whispered in her ear.

The arms tightened around her as he pulled her against him. Her heat straddled the slight bulge prying a groan from her throat as she pressed herself against him firmly.

_Finally,_ she thought with relief. Her arms moved around his neck and she moved in to press her lips to his.

He allowed her, for a moment. He pulled away and placed her back upon her feet. Kagome looked at him in confusion, obviously horrified she had done something wrong.

"Not now."

"But why?" she whined, not caring that she was acting like a child.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he straightened his attire. Kagome moved forward placing on hand against the crotch of his hakamas, waiting for a reaction. Her innocent grope was praised as she felt the muscle twitch beneath the layers of material, but a hand grasped her wrist and pulled away the offending appendage.

Furrowing her brows slightly, Kagome wrapped her arms around the inu, pressing her breast against his chest, in hopes of drawing his attention to the cleavage. He took each shoulder in one of her hands and held her at bay.

Unable to handle it any longer, the miko let the tears roll from her eyes. She brushed them away, but more filled their places. Sesshomaru remained in an uneasy motionless state. His eyes wide as his hands twitched. Kagome tried to form reasonable words. The inu could only pick out a few. But when human came from her mouth he caught onto what had caused her outbreak.

"It matters not to this Sesshomaru, if you are human. But this Sesshomaru is unable to lay touch your innocence until all other candidates have been rejected. There are still many requests I must reply to. They wish for me to mate with their daughters instead, and I felt no need over the past few years to answer their requests. However, now all other offers must be closed before I take a mate. Therefore, even with our courting out of the way, I cannot take you yet."

Kagome let the last of her tears stop. She looked up, a little angry, but relieved as well, showing in her eyes. The pout of her lip reminded him of the difficulty of keeping off the woman. Each of her innocent actions teased him, and he cursed himself each morning that he hadn't kept up with the invitations to mate the unworthy females.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"I asked you how many more you had to answer," Kagome pouted again.

"Fifty-six," he mumbled.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"This Sesshomaru has ignored them over the past two decades. This Sesshomaru has answered a total of three hundred and seven in the last three months. Fortunately, this Sesshomaru was able to decline many in one reply. Father's tend to offer up all their daughters at once, especially since inu can take concubines as well as mates."

Upset with the news, Kagome pointed to the door.

"I don't want to see you again until you've answered every one," she snapped out. "Leave."

If anything, the threat was something to motivate him to work faster. Sesshomaru left, heading to his study, and managed to work through the rest of the day without further distractions… other than a thought or two of the miko, in her uniform, bent over his desk, ready for the taking.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	11. Til Death Do Us Part

I am really loving these challenges. Cause I never know where the theme of the week will led this plot. Anyway…

Theme: Trust

Exactly 1 200 words – which was rather hard this time. I had to cut a lot of what I wanted to write.

Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome are pushed to the limit when it comes to trust.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters I use do not belong to me. I merely use them for my own non-profit amusement

* * *

Til Death Do Us Part

_Not exactly the greatest plan you've ever come up with Kagome,_ she sighed. A finger swirled around in the pond at her side. Her knees curled into her chest and an arm draped around them. A full two days had passed and she had yet to see her mate to be. Of course she had told him to go away until he finished replying to the neglected mating request, but she wasn't expecting him to listen to her for once.

_He doesn't heed any of my warnings, but now all of a sudden he's an obedient dog. Go figure. _Another sigh followed her line of thought. _Maybe I should go find him… but I don't want to get lost again. _

A small snap resonated from behind her and she climbed to her feet in an instant to face the direction of the noise. Her aura knitted tightly around her creating a barrier that would be hard to break. But the golden gaze of her alpha calmed her enough to lower her guard.

With each step close, Kagome's breath grew heavy. She had thought that she would be happy to see him, since that's what she had wanted for the past two days, but the worry lacing his intense stare made her uneasy.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered softly, "Is something wrong?"

There was a pause, where Kagome was able to catch the hesitate scowl that meant she had managed to hit the supposedly hidden emotion. Another moment passed as the inu contemplated actually telling her the matter at hand.

"This Sesshomaru finds it necessary to ask whether or not you trust me," he stated out of the blue.

"Of course. I trust you with my life," she laughed with ease. His solemn gaze forced her to stop and reconsider her cheerful reply. "Why do you ask?" she mumbled more seriously.

"You realize this Sesshomaru will need to request an heir from you at some point after you become my mate."

"Yeah, I figured that much," Kagome said rather calmly.

"Your blood is not compatible with mine for such a request," he cut to the point.

"What do you mean?" she asked in shock, but didn't give the inu the chance to say anything. "Is it my … humanity? Are you wanting… to break up with me because I'll produce hanyou pups."

"Kagome," the inu interrupted suddenly. "This Sesshomaru cares not about the purity of blood that would run through our pup's veins. It's the purity of your body that concerns this Sesshomaru. The immense spiritual ability within your body will be destroyed once I take away your innocence. Which means you will no longer be a miko. Entering your body means tainting you, and your pure soul. You will be left as a normal human with no special abilities."

Frozen from utter shock at the thought of what would come, Kagome closed her eyes tightly trying to think about what he had just told her. She grew depend on fending for herself, except against the more powerful enemies, in which she depended on others still. But she wasn't sure she could go back to normal. Though she thought about it and sometimes wished for it every so often. However she was use to this way of living now.

But…

_I want to be with Sesshomaru. I want to carry his pup and create a family so I can make him smile more often._

"Even if it means being useless, I want to stay by your side and make happy memories we can look back upon."

"There is another option," Sesshomaru stated.

"Don't you dare suggest having another female carry our pups. I want to be the only one to have that honour," Kagome gave her own impression of a growl, resembling a proper possessive inu bitch.

"No, this Sesshomaru has been informed of a procedure that may change the purity in your blood, before taking away the purity of the body. This would allow you to keep your power even after your body has been embraced."

"Okay," she smiled, "Let's do that."

Sesshomaru turned his face to the full moon above. His sigh was rare, and Kagome was slowly learning which each one meant. This time there was something he was having trouble saying. Something was truly bothering him.

"Sesshomaru," she began, "Whatever it is you have to tell me, I swear I won't hate you for it."

"The process is a dangerous one, which involves removing most of your body and replacing it with mine. The exchange would me my power would be the source of your power rather than your innocence being the source. But to do this would mean technically killing you."

Kagome didn't show her slight fear. Though she was scared, the miko believed Sesshomaru wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

"I have faith that you will find a way to bring me back. You have Tenseiga so I don't have to worry."

"Should Tenseiga be used now, this Sesshomaru would not be able to use it in the future if anything ever happened to you."

"Well then I will just have to trust that you won't let anything happen to me in the future."

Sesshomaru allowed a soft smile in the corner of his mouth to show for a brief second. He had been debating about telling the woman about the technique a few healers had spoken about. It was much easier to force her to accept being a normal human. Yet something told him she would be depressed if he had done that. Not to mention that he was certain she would find out eventually if he hid anything from her. She had an uncanny ability to find out his darkest secrets, and an even more powerful knack of seeking revenge wherever necessary.

"By the way," Kagome moved to stand next to the inu and draped her arms around his. "Have you finished all those mating request."

Sesshomaru hesitated for too long. The miko sighed in disappointment, yet surprisingly only led him closer to the pond. She sat down and patted the space beside her to entice him to follow.

"When are you planning to do the blood transfer?"

"The sooner the better, this Sesshomaru will have to wait for you to recover before claiming you as mate."

"Well then start tonight."

The inu pulled the woman close to him. Though he was worried, the woman's unwavering faith gave him strength. Tenseiga was always by his side, so there was no need to go fetch it. Kagome didn't flinch as she was hugged tighter.

"Do it quickly, I'm not good with pain."

Sesshomaru nodded and nuzzled her neck. Even though he knew that he was going to be bringing her back, it was still hard. His instinct was to protect his mate, not kill her. Overcoming that desire of protection, the inu dug his claws into the woman and poured the poison of his body into her quickly.

He hated the sight of her eyes fading away, and promised himself that he would never witness the sight again.

_This Sesshomaru will make sure that from now on your eyes will reflect only happiness and joy._

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	12. Heroine of the Heart

Prompt: Hero

Free word count: 449 words used

Summary: Sesshomaru is reassured about Kagome's feelings and comes to terms with his own.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters I use do not belong to me. I merely use them for my own non-profit amusement

* * *

Heroine of the Heart

Through the night golden eyes watched the delicate form. His attention was drawn each time a subtle change occurred, whether it be a quickened breath or a twitch of a slumbering muscle. Though he was happy things had gone well, it was still on edge about her reaction.

He wasn't sure if she would be happy. There was still a lot he had to learn about her and there were a few things that concerned him. Now that she would live a life as long as him, she would watch all her human companions die. Her heart would feel sorrow after sorrow and there was little he could do for her.

As the sun rose for the second time since he had changed her, Sesshomaru noticed the faint breathing grow heavy. It was the first sign that she was waking. Then ever so slowly her eyes opened. At first they tightly shut again, squinting as the rays of light blinded the sensitive orbs, but in no time she was searching her surroundings.

"Sesshomaru," she smiled, "See everything is okay."

A shadow of a smile reached across his face. He was glad, though he'd never admit it, that she was awake. Her human features were still intact, the only change was her blood and the source of her spiritual powers. But she was still the same. Her sweet voice, her light laugh, the sparkling of her eyes, and the cheery flash of a smile. Yet he couldn't help but wonder how long would that last. What was the price he paid to bring her into his world?

"Hey, did you hear me?"

"Hn," he turned his attention to the bubbly voice of the one he wanted for eternity.

"When will you mate me?"

"After you have regained your energy. This Sesshomaru won't risk putting you in a weaker state of health."

He turned to leave at that moment. Unable to bare with the idea that she might catch onto his thoughts. It was useless to have her worry about him. But Kagome clung onto his haori, stilling him as he tried to walk away.

"Sesshomaru, I'm really happy," she said softly.

"Can you still say that a hundred years from now?" he sneered, unable to hide the anger of his own actions.

"Maybe not every day, but I am sure that I will still want to be with you."

Sesshomaru thought about what she said. It was true they would probably argue and fight about small things. Not every day would be filled with happiness. But in a centuries time he was certain he would only want the miko more. She was the one who saved his heart after all.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	13. Keep it From Mother

This week's theme: Secrets

1 000 words minimum: 1 275 words used

Summary: Kagome presses for information she soon wishes she didn't know

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters I use do not belong to me. I merely use them for my own non-profit amusement

* * *

Keep it from Mother

Kagome sighed. Her finger played with the end of the long strands of raven locks. She didn't like laying in bed all day and she was going to go insane if she had to remain in bed any longer. Not to mention that the sneaking around her mate was doing didn't impress her too much. Though she had to admit it was cute that he thought he could hide things from her.

After becoming partly demon with the new blood flowing through her veins, Kagome found that her powers were more powerful than ever. Sesshomaru kept to his promise and at long last she was able to take the stubborn male as hers. Though she sometimes wondered what had lead her to believe it was for the best. His instincts made it near impossible for her to get anything done if she had even the slightest indication that she was under the weather.

"Damn allergies," she mumbled, wiping her nose for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Kagome-sama," Rin came running into the room. "Did you know…"

A slender hand reached around the young child's to clasp the girl's mouth. Sesshomaru growled in warning.

"Rin go finish your studies and let Kagome rest."

Smiling brightly and never one to disobey her lord, Rin rushed off without another word. Kagome pouted, crossing her arms over her chest for show.

"I don't want to be confined here," she argued.

"You need to get better before pushing yourself further," the overprotective male stated.

"It's only allergies," Kagome pointed out.

"It sounds like a cold."

"A cold is nothing."

"This Sesshomaru will not take that chance," he snarled and pivoted on his heels. "Lila will bring you something to eat," he said before leaving the room.

Making note that his eyes never once lingered over her form in the least, Kagome confirmed that there was something going on that she didn't know about. Then there was the way Rin was interrupted, only further confirming her belief. It annoyed her more than anything because she hated surprises, and she was sure everyone other than her knew what was going on.

_Lila would tell me right?_

As if on cue, the young serving girl entered the room. The usual large tray was overloaded with a variety of fruits, breads, cheeses, and cold cut meats. Though Kagome made a fuss it was too much for her and it should be limited, Lila told her often enough that whatever she didn't eat wouldn't be wasted and just to pick whatever it was she wanted. So this time Kagome skipped the usual small talk.

"Say Lila, is anything important happening?" the woman asked casually before biting into an apple she had her eye on.

"What would make you think that milady?"

"Well, everyone seems to be rushing around. So I just thought perhaps you were preparing for something. Sesshomaru seems really busy, I was wondering if there was a reason he was avoiding me… but perhaps he is growing tired of me," she sighed, hoping the guilt in her voice would make the servant give in.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama is just busy with his usual tasks. Perhaps talking to him would clear up this misunderstanding. If you would excuse me Milady, there's something in the kitchen I must take care of."

Kagome let out a small growl under her breath. The young woman usually stayed with her through the meal. This gave the Western Lady some company until Sesshomaru showed up to take her for her daily walk.

_Which means Lila knows what everyone else is hiding from me. What could it be?_

For nearly an hour Kagome munched and pondered the possibilities, causing a mental fight between her two selves.

_Rin might be involved. Could she have brought home a pet? _

_But there'd be no reason to hide that and Lila would surely tell me if it were something like that. Not to mention she hasn't been outside the castle walls too much lately._

_Maybe someone broke something? Sesshomaru has a lot of rare artefacts. _

_No, cause something like that would need to be hidden from Sesshomaru not me._

_Okay, that's it. I have no idea. I'll just confront Sesshomaru and demand to know what's going on. _

_Hm, I wonder if he will still come and see me._

Within the four walls of her bed chamber, Kagome waited. She realized that he was late when the angle of the sun caught her attention. Too stubborn to wait, the woman climbed out of bed and dressed in a light kimono. Usually she had help dressing, but she had finally learned the trick of tying the obi on her own. Once finished she headed out of the room.

She made her way carefully through the palace, aware that if anyone would catch her without her mate they would notify him of her disobedience. The last thing she wanted was to be sent to her room without confronting her mate.

Outside the door of Sesshomaru's study she heard the murmured voices of her mate and a few of his most trusted men. The wooden planks making the barrier between her and the room were swung open and she came face to face with the inu.

"Kagome, why are you out of bed?" he demanded.

The woman smiled with delight that he was final making eye contact and rushed over to hug him in her fit of happiness. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was bothered by her actions. Though her aura suggested she was happy, she wasn't usually clingy unless there was something wrong. A wave of his hand dismissed his men from the room so he was left alone with his mate.

Once they were closed off from all others, Sesshomaru brought Kagome over to sit. But the miko seemed to have another idea as she wrapped her arms around her mate and refused to let go.

"I've had enough. What aren't you telling me? What are you hiding? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

There was an irritated growl before he answered her: "Mother is coming to visit, she wishes to test you. See if you are fit to take her crown. She will decide if you are fit to become Queen of the Inu Clan."

"What do you mean test?"

"That's not the worst part," Sesshomaru stated, avoiding her question.

"What's worse than a test?"

"We have to hide the fact that you are with pup."

Kagome blinked and then blinked again. "What?... Pup?"

Sesshomaru didn't even give her a chance to swallow everything she just learnt. As she attempted to come to terms with the news of becoming a mother he laid down on final thing he had been keeping from her.

"Mother will not like the fact that we have yet to finalize our mating publicly before announcing that you are pupped. It would be best to hid it until she is no longer around so she won't give you grief while she is here."

Kagome groaned, hating that she would have to keep secrets from the one person she was hoping to gain a blessing from. She was kind of wishing that she didn't know after all. _I hate secrets._

Sesshomaru frowned as his mate began to show her first signs of fretting. It was the reason why he was hesitating on telling her. Kagome had a tendency of worrying about the smallest things, and she wasn't the greatest liar. However, it was weight off his chest knowing he no longer had to avoid his mate.

"I have faith in you," he stated calmly, leaning in to press his lips against hers.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	14. Pleasant Presents

Theme: Ink

1000 words minimum: 1 340 words used.

Summary: Sesshomaru's mother has come for a visit and Kagome gets a sense of her.

* * *

Pleasant Presents

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out as she followed her mate, "What are we doing here?"

She was practically given the silent treatment for a few more steps before the inu turned towards her. It took her a moment to realize he was looking over her shoulder, past her, not at her like she had suspected.

Taking a glance over her shoulder, she personally saw nothing, yet it was the first time he sensed something she could not. The aura connecting her and her mate together rose and strengthened against the unseen threat. She knew that Sesshomaru was warning off a youkai that dare to draw near her. He was particularly protective now more than ever. His guard was always up and he never let her wander far from her.

"Sesshomaru can you please explain why you are bringing me away from the castle. Didn't you say you preferred me inside the castle walls?"

"No, I said you were not to leave unless I accompanied you," he bit out at last.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my first question."

"Mother's arrival, there are preparations that have yet to be seen to. It would be best retrieving her gift personally, or else she may feel insulted."

"So what are you getting her?"

Rather than answer, Sesshomaru smirked and turned back to the destination he had in mind. Kagome followed obediently, as much as she hated it, due to her curiosity. She disliked the moods that her mate got into sometimes. The way he would play with her to the point that angered her. But she was learning to control her emotions so that he wouldn't get the best of her. It always brightened her day when Sesshomaru didn't get what he wanted from her.

"If I guess will you tell me?"

"I doubt you will be able to guess."

"Rare flowers?" she began.

Kagome took the silence as a negative.

"A precious stone, jewel or gem," she paused for a moment after her guess before continuing. "A pet?"

The woman could sense the amusement radiating from her mate. But she was determined that she would not waste her time in silence and this was one way of hitting two birds with one stone. But after a few more guess she gave a defeated sigh.

"You know I am not cut out for this," she grumbled, "I mean I could probably guess if we were in my time. But what do you get a person in the feudal era?"

"Whatever her heart desires," Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome smiled, "Do you know what I desire?" she asked playfully.

"You desire nothing that any other woman in this time period desires," he stated confidently. He turned to face her again and she stopped just in time to prevent herself from walking into his plated chest. "Except the pleasure of this Sesshomaru."

Blushing from his bold statement, she looked away. He knew her too well. Her only desire was to live a happy life with the people she loved. Material objects meant very little to her, which was rare in most cases. But then there was her mate, the only man she wanted to be with in her life, and also the male that many others wished to have for themselves.

"We are here," the inu stated, pulling at a branch blocking the way. "We shall retrieve my mother's present from here."

With her breath stuck in her lungs, Kagome looked upon the scene in awe. The waves crashed against the shore. The wet sand was untouched, smooth with a few dunes. She immediately rushed forward to run into the water, only to run back when she realized how cold the water was.

"Ah," she screamed in a fit of giggles.

After calming down from her high emotions, her blue eyes caught the attention of the pleased golden hues. It always appeared that he was happiest when she was smiling and laughing. But this thought only made her want to make him happier. To the point that he would laugh and smile too.

"So does your mother like sea shells or something?" Kagome asked at last.

"Octopus," the inu replied, "mother is very much like your description of a typical man. To please her you must feed her. Her favourite food is octopus."

"Oh… well, are they easy to catch?"

"The problem is keeping them alive long enough to get to the castle. My speed rivals no ones, therefore it is best for me to retrieve the octopus myself."

"Okay, then how can I help?"

Sesshomaru moved closer to her and placed something in her hand. He sealed a chaste kiss upon her lips before allowing her to look down. Much to her confusion she found herself carrying her mate's obi. In mere seconds she was holding all the silk items while his weapons and armour were resting upon a large boulder beside her.

"I wish to wear something dry when I return. You will remain here and protect my belongings while I retrieve dinner."

Kagome watched as her mate, dressed only in his fundoshi, leap into the waves. As she waited, her eyes drifted over the surface of the water. Her mind returned to the thought she worried about. Her mother-in-law would be coming tonight and even Sesshomaru seemed unsettled about that idea, which made her nervous.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long before the inu returned, each hand baring many smaller octopi. He moved to the grassy area near the forest and forced each octopus to release their grasp. Only then did he returned to his mate and begin dressing in top speed. He hadn't been joking about using his speed to return to the castle. Kagome was whisked off her feet and they stopped long enough for him to gather the octopi and then headed home.

In less than a few minutes they were on palace grounds and into the kitchen. Many large glass bowls were awaiting and Sesshomaru quickly places a few in each.

"Come mate, we must prepare for dinner," Sesshomaru replied already heading out of the doors.

Everything that followed was rushed. She was assisted in adorning her formal kimono, pinning her hair and applying make-up. Then it was off to the greeting hall where Kagome was introduced to the beautiful, silver haired inu woman.

"Thank-you for having me," Sesshomaru's mother bowed respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to have you here," Kagome answered as she was taught. "Please join us for dinner."

Sesshomaru held out his arm toward his mate and nodded for his mother to follow. The grand dining room was set for three. Sesshomaru at the head, Kagome to his right, and his mother to his left. After they were all seated a silver dome plate was place in front of them before the cover was removed.

Hiding her displeasure as she realized she was going to have to actually eat the octopus from earlier, Kagome lifted the stick it was wrapped around and only then did she notice it was alive. Dropping the wiggling octopus caused it to land forcefully upon the edge of the plate. The stick that it was knotted around broke, freeing the octopus which in fright squirted a stream of ink in the direction of Sesshomaru.

Kagome gasped while Sesshomaru's mother remained silent. The inu lord lifted his hand and brushed his napkin against the streak of ink upon his face. He darted his eyes open his mate as if to 'tsk' her before the silence of the room was broken by laughter.

Blue and golden averted to the woman who had been fairly silent thus far. Her laughter was not of mockery but of enjoyment. It wasn't something that made Kagome more uptight, but calmed her.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled, "I was unaware you meant live octopus when you said we would be having it for dinner."

"Don't mind his uptightness child," the other woman waved her hand. "He gets upset about any violation to his body. Now dear, tell me more about you."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
2009


	15. In the Past

Theme: Heartless

700 words minimum: 1 037 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

In the Past

Much to Sesshomaru's pleasure, or rather displeasure, his mother took it upon herself to remain at the Western Palace for a few weeks longer than anticipated. He would frequently find his mate and mother in one of the rooms within the family wing chatting away. Most of the time he paid very little attention to what was being said. Other times he focused for a little while before getting bored and leaving to take care of other matters of the castle.

Today was different.

Sesshomaru never heard his mother speak about his father very often, and he thought it was because he had taken a human woman for a mate when it was his mother who was arranged to be Touga's mate. But whatever the real reason was, he never pushed for his mother to talk about him. He hated the man anyway and he always believed that learning about him would do very little to improve his impression.

"You know Kagome," his mother began, "When Sesshomaru's father was younger he was very much like Sesshomaru. But my son was not always heartless as he is now."

"Tamika, you're doing it again. Maybe you should start at the beginning and tell me the entire story."

Both women chuckled before Tamika sipped at her tea and began to explain what she was tryng to explain.

"Touga was very isolated. His father and mother died young. A murder suicide. So Touga was forced to take the title of Lord at a young age with little training. He had no one to trust, so never depended on others. It wasn't until I found him hunting in the forest one day that he begun to open up. Our first couple of meetings we sat by a river in silence. He never said anything, most of the time he would leave first without a word."

"I always wondered about him, who he was, what he was doing there, why he kept coming back. After a month he spoke up and said who he was. I asked him if I could do anything for him. Instead of answering he slapped me and walked away. He told me: 'Do not presume to think I will trust a whore.'"

"I continued to go to the river, hoping to meet him again, though I was under the impression that he was heartless. I felt that he was incapable of caring for anyone or anything. So I was determined to show him that he would trust someone. That he could love a woman, the way I had come to love him."

"Months turn to years, and finally he came to the river again. We began where we started. Sitting in silence, until three visits later he told me he was sorry. He began to open up slowly. He told me of his father decision to murder his mother to make sure she would never leave him and how he went insane and killed himself. He told me of his fears of betrayal. He told me more about himself in one day than he had said in his entire life."

"But the time when we met was not the nicest of times. War plagued the land and all too soon my own mother was killed. You see lords and ladies in the youkai society fight for their lands and people. Fearful that he would leave before he had the chance to choose my mate, my father declared that I would be mated to Touga."

"I was whisked away to this palace, where I met Touga before the court. Of course we had to pretend that we had never met before. But there was something in his eyes that told me he was happy. For many years we lived together, preparing for the time we would be able to mate. I never understood why we waited so long. But I guess now I realize Touga was afraid of commitment."

"After Sesshomaru was born Touga retreated from me. He spent more time with our son. They trained, ate, travelled, and fought together. It was in Sesshomaru's third hundredth year that Touga found Izayoi and betrayed me. I remember the pain that overwhelmed my heart. I could not take being near Touga or anything that reminded me of the youkai I fell in love with. So I left. I had a castle created for me and have lived there ever since. I watched over Sesshomaru, hoping he would be different from his father and it pained me more to learn that he was following the same heartless path."

"I suppose it was partly because of me. I don't blame him from accusing me of being uncaring and pitiless. The day I left I knew I was acting as heartless as his father. I now wish I could take it all back, but that is impossible. Instead I have this beautiful daughter-in-law who seems to understand my stoic son. It is nice to see that he is opening to you and showing the affection that he seems to have lost long ago. I only wish that you do not meet the same fate as I did. Keep Sesshomaru to yourself for a long as possible before you bare him a child."

Kagome gulped at the statement and brought a hand to her stomach. "But… I'm already pregnant."

Tamika studied the woman and shook her head. "Does he know?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stepped into the room suddenly, getting his mother's attention with a low growl. He pulled his mate closer to him before pushing her so he could stand between her and his mother. His eyes narrowed and tinted pink.

"I will not repeat the same mistakes as father. He was weak to let his heart wander from keeper to keeper. He remained heartless to the end of his days because he couldn't keep it under lock and key. Kagome will have my heart for the rest of eternity. I will not let another have it."

Figuring that he had said enough on the issue, he led his mate away, guiding her through the doorway and down the hall where he could make sure she would be prepared for bed.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	16. Future Power

Prompt: Power

Minimum 700 words: 1 640 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Future Power

Once she found out about the miko's condition, Tamika took it upon herself to stay the entire six months Kagome was pregnant. In the mornings and afternoons the two women spent time together. Kagome learnt what it took to be a Lady of the West and the things she would have to do to take care of an inu pup. Sesshomaru was never far from the miko, he constantly checking in on the women, making sure they 'played nicely' and his overbearing mother didn't suffocate his mate.

In the evenings, once the Lord of the West finished his duties, Kagome would return to their room and spend an hour in his company. After a couple of weeks they grew accustom to a routine. Kagome would curl into the inu's lap to read whatever scroll was on the go at the time. Sesshomaru usually changed between looking over a final document, to simply watching the woman, or even reading whatever she was over her shoulder.

The three would have dinner together, which was not as tense as the first evening, and then retire back to their rooms. However, now that Kagome was drawing nearer to her due date she found that she couldn't and didn't want to participate in the activities that usually followed. Sesshomaru was very possessive; he would mark her and force his scent upon her by any means necessary.

Kagome turned to her mate as they walked to their room, "I want a bath," she said.

Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled her neck. She knew what the slight sign of affection meant. And though she hated to do it, she pushed the inu away. "Not tonight."

The inu growled lowly, it was his was of trying to make her change her mind. But she really didn't want anything more than to soak in the hot spring. Rather than fight the inu, Kagome led the way to the bathing chamber. She wasted no time undressing and hopping into the springs, completely happy with the heat. Though she didn't tell anyone, she was experiencing a bit of pain. She figured it was normal, since it wasn't overly painful. Though she had noticed they were growing more painful and closer together, she decided that it would be best to wait before saying anything in case it was her imagination.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" the inu asked, coming behind his mate and wrapping arms around her.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"You cannot hide anything from your mate," he declared, "I can smell your deceit."

"Just a bit of pain, it's nothing though," she gave in.

"Hn," the inu seemed to study her.

For a moment they were silent. Kagome let the inu cling around her, until she decided it was time she cleaned up. Each time she attempted to pull away Sesshomaru would tighten his hold.

"Let go," she mumbled.

"I don't want to," he playfully teased.

Just as she was about to make her smart comeback, the miko doubled over in pain and was very grateful that Sesshomaru was holding her. When the pain subsided, she found that she was dressed in you light inner layer. Her mate had taken her from the water and dressed her lightly, then slipped on his own hakamas, all within seconds, and they were now heading to the birthing chambers. A room in the palace where each pup of the Western Palace was born, with the exception of Inuyasha Kagome was told.

But Kagome went into another fit of pain and it made her wish she was in her own time so that she had access to drugs. In the next moment, she realized that Sesshomaru was growling and Tamika was already present and giving orders.

"Sesshomaru let me take Kagome," Tamika begged.

He growled at the inu female but as tradition went, he was not allowed in the room until after the pup was born. Reluctantly Sesshomaru passed his mate, groaning in pain, over to his mother. He then watched at both women vanished into the room, followed by a few dozen healers and the mid-wife. The inu was left to listen and imagine what was going on.

"Milord," one of his general's called from a distance.

In the youkai's hands was a bundle of clothes and it was only at this point that he realized her was still dressed in very little. Sesshomaru beckoned the inu over and took hold of the hapi. After donning the undercoat over his shoulders, he proceeded to take the various items and pull them on. But his concentration was shattered when his mate screamed suddenly.

He growled while his bleed red. The scream faded and he calmed, though he remained on guard. Logically he knew he could do nothing, but his instinct ran while. He wanted to burst into the room and force all those away from her so he could comfort her in her moment of pain.

When the scream returned his growl become more vocal and his usually calm façade was now dishevelled. Red eyes, jagged magenta stripes, long snout, and elongated fangs and claws. The aura of his mate reached out for him and he reached out for her as well. By the time the third scream came he was ready to knock down the door. His general reached out to touch his shoulder and it distracted the inu enough to focus on the male invading his space, and furthermore, inching closer to the door of the room where his mate was in pain.

His own deadly hand reached for the appendage daring to touch him in his raw state of power. He flipped the figure with a yank of the male's wrist. The general leaped with the pull landing on his feet instead of his back, with his arm pulled behind him. Before Sesshomaru could make his next move, the young inu twisted his arm, freeing it of the deadly hold. The general then proceeded to block the random swipes of poison claws.

The short battle was brought to a halt when a new sound greeted the inu lord's eyes. He looked to the door and grew excited, forgetting the male that he had recently pinned to the ground. A couple of minutes later a second cry of a new born pup joined the first. Sesshomaru rose to his feet and motioned for the young male to leave. He realized a while ago the young inu general, who had pups of his own, was merely distracting Sesshomaru's attention. Though the lord would never tell a soul, he was grateful.

When the door to the birthing room opened, Sesshomaru already knew what he was going to be told.

"Milord you have triplets. Three healthy pups."

Of course the mid-wife didn't bother to tell him the gender. But Sesshomaru didn't care. He wanted to see his mate, make sure she was fine before admiring the pups they had created. Bursting through the door, Sesshomaru growled a single word to dismiss everyone from the room.

"Out."

When only Kagome and the three new members of their pack were left in the room, he proceeded to the bed. His mate was glowing and Sesshomaru knew she was delighted with the gender, which meant they had at least one girl.

"You promised I could name her. You said so," Kagome reminded him as he sat at the edge of the bed careful not to make too much movement for the pups' and mother's sake.

He carefully used a slender finger to pull each blanket away from the figure it bundled so he could check out each pup. The first pup was sound asleep, he could not see the colour of eyes but a small tuft of silver hair shimmered in the light of the sunset and a single midnight stripe one each cheek with a midnight crescent on the small forehead adorn the pale face. This pup was a girl. The second pup bore marking similar to his, magenta stripe on each cheek and a midnight crescent. The shimmering silver hair and bright blue eyes, this pup was also a girl.

The inu looked to the last pup. Golden eyes watched him as his hand drew close. Kagome held this pup in her arms, while the other two were tucked beside her and Sesshomaru. The silver hair was lined with black on the underside; it was quite the interesting pattern. On the small pale forehead there was a magenta crescent but nothing marred the rest of the face. Sesshomaru was very happy to see the last pup was male. He had his heir, and what was more, a powerful heir. The aura that clashed against his own held not only the power of a youkai, but also hints of reiki. He focused on each of his pups and realized they were all the same.

"How is it possible?" he mumbled.

"Oh, don't even go there. You're happy aren't you? No one, and I mean absolutely no one, is going to think of going against you if each of your pups show signs of using jyaki and reiki."

The inu smirked. He still wanted to know how they continued pure and raw power of both a youkai and miko in one vessel. But he wasn't going to complain. With training once they grew older, no one would be able to lay a hand on his pups, maybe not even him.

"Rest mate," he kissed the crown of her head, "You deserve it."

Kagome smiled and placed the third pup with the other two between her and her mate. "Just don't forget, you said I could name the any girl pups I had."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and helped his mate cover her and the pups before he leaned against the headboard and watched the four forms in the large bed.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	17. Ceremony

I nearly didn't get this one done because of exams… and work. I really have no time this week. Not to mention I have to rewrite an essay because my computer lost it… how cruel this world can be. Anyway…

Prompt: Imperial

Minimum 1000 words: 1 187 words used.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Ceremony

Each day was filled to the brink with the constant caring of her pups. Tamika had returned home. She had tried to tell Kagome how to care for the pups, but Sesshomaru was determined that they would care for their pups without the older woman's help. So, with many sleepless hours, Kagome made do with trying to figure things out.

After a couple of weeks she was beginning to fall into routine. Each morning she would wake, fed each pup as they woke, then help Sesshomaru dress. The rest of her morning was spent with Sesshomaru in his study, where Kagome would nap with the pups, or play with them, before feeding them again. Being in the same room as her mate meant the pups could be around their father more, and though he was usually busy keeping up with the constant income of scrolls from other lords, both human and youkai, there was also a minute free here and there for him to come over at sit with them between reading scrolls. Though it wasn't much, Kagome appreciated the time that he was trying to take to spend with them.

Afternoons were spent in one of the family rooms. The pups were fed first and then Kagome and Sesshomaru would sit to their light lunch and tea. Sesshomaru would then return to his study for any meetings and oral reports from his generals while Kagome would spend time with the pups on her own in the mating chambers. Then just before bed, Kagome would sit with the pups and tell them a story. Most of the time she would tell them tales she grew up with, and in many cases Sesshomaru would tell her that she was strange. He had never heard of many of her fairy tales, myths, and legends, so he always questioned her sources.

Usually there would be no time to argue with the inu. He was never so serious as to make a big deal out of her stories. It was his was of teasing her before he pounced upon her. Kagome would remind him that they had to be quiet for the pup's sake, but no matter what she told him, he would keep her screaming through most of the night.

But of course there was more to begin thinking about. The naming ceremony was upon them tomorrow and as Kagome woke she reminded herself to go through things in her head. Her moves for her morning duties were zombie-like, following her usual patterns with little emotion. Sesshomaru said nothing at first, but he worried when she completely ignored his question during their afternoon meal.

"Kagome," he mumbled, "tell your mate what distracts you so."

"Hm… oh, nothing, it isn't important."

"Anything worth worrying you is important to this Sesshomaru," the inu answered without pause.

"I just want to make sure I don't make any mistakes. What if something goes wrong?"

Each of the pups had yet to be given a name. Following inu tradition meant that they wouldn't be given their names until after four weeks old. This time allowed the pups to show if they were weak or if they were strong and had a right to their family name and any titles that would go along with their names. But Sesshomaru also told her that in the old days it was whispered that if a pup's name was uttered before the proper ceremony than their soul could be stolen. So the naming ceremony made sure that no spiritual force could take hold of her pup's souls. Unfortunately it wasn't helping Kagome, who had gotten permission to name the two females. She wasn't very good with writing in ancient Japanese and she was afraid she would spell her own children's names wrong.

"This Sesshomaru believes in you."

"I know you say that, but it's not going to help my worry. Surely there's a way to practice. Writing a name isn't the same as speaking a name," Kagome pointed out.

"But it is still considered letting another person know. Do you really wish to risk the pups' soul?"

"Do you really believe something will take control of pups through their name?"

"It is a possibility that I am not willing to risk. Knowing a name can have a very powerful effect in some species, the inu do not take things lightly when it comes to their young. For that reason I must insist you follow these traditions. Please just give me this one thing."

With a faint smile, the miko nodded and continued her meal in silent. Sesshomaru said nothing more on the matter, hoping that his silence would allow her to keep her mind at ease. But as the hours crawled by, he couldn't bare her antics. Her fidgeting cause him discomforted. The tense aura caused him worry. But most of all, the sad smile of fear she tried to hide, caused his instincts to scramble in concern.

"You will be required to give the male a title," Sesshomaru uttered as they sat beside the fire in front of their mating bed.

"What do you mean title?"

"All of the imperial family receives a title. For example, my title was the crown prince, because I would inherit my father's land."

"So… I have to pick a title?"

"Yes, just like I will give each of the princesses a title."

"But… you didn't say anything about imperial titles. You just said a name. Sesshomaru why are you telling me this now."

"Miko, a title is not difficult to choose. You needed be original should you choose not to be. My father was the crown prince as well."

Kagome suddenly got the reason for Sesshomaru's story telling. He was purposely trying to ease her fears by helping her with small hints and clues.

"So Sesshomaru how did your mother and father choose what to call you?"

"They didn't," he growled out, "My grandfather was still alive when I was born and he named me."

"Oh," Kagome sighed, "Does that mean your mother will want to be a part of the naming."

"No, she is female, and cannot name a child unless the father of the child gives her specific permission."

Kagome looked to her mate and remembered what he had told her when she begged to name any girls. Not many alphas were willing to give up the right to name their offspring. But Sesshomaru knew that with Kagome he would have to change many of the traditions in his family. Thankfully his title gave him a right that few had and there was very little that anyone could ever do about it.

"Sesshomaru?" the miko looked at the hand wandering over her knee and against her inner thigh.

"Kagome," he stated calmly, "is there something the matter."

"Not tonight."

"But you are in need of some relaxation."

"Last time I looked your intentions are nowhere near relaxing."

"They can be… after the grunt work that is."

As much as her mind was fretting over the ceremony to come, she still couldn't help but let the imperial pain have his way.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	18. At Long Last

Prompt: Evolution

Minimum 800 words: 1 044 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

At Long Last

There was whispering. Each and every person had begun to talk silently to their partners as soon as she entered. It was tradition for the female to carry her children. But two arms and three children did not work well. So it was explained that she would carry the heir a foot behind her mate while two nursemaids carried the little princesses two feet behind the alpha female to show the status in the pack. So far things had gone according to plan. Except the disrespectful way in which the guest spoke out of turn. However, Kagome didn't care what they thought. She knew her place, she knew the importance she held, but most of all she was happy. And from what she could tell, so was her mate, which was a big feat all on its own due to the rarity of emotions he displayed.

As Sesshomaru ascended to his throne, Kagome stopped at the small rise of stairs. She bowed her head respectfully and looked to her lord, showing no fear as she stared into his eyes. To many she would be disrespecting her mate. As a female, it mattered not what her status was, she was to bow according to gender. But Sesshomaru made it clear that she would be treated as an equal. Her power was far beyond the average youkai and she held vast knowledge of the future exceeding any wise woman. She could see the way the inu clung to traditional ways, but slowly he was learning to except change and progress in a way so he could adapt in the direction the world around was leading them.

However, Kagome didn't really want to think about what would happen in the future. Her concern was for the present. More importantly: her lines.

"Milord, I come before you and your court to present to you each of the pups I have proudly bore. If they please you then I would be my pleasure for you to name them," Kagome uttered, biting her tongue even though she hated they way the pups were treated like objects or presents.

"This Sesshomaru is pleased by these strong pups and wishes to grant his mate an honoured gift," the Western Lord began, "Choose whichever name pleases you for our daughters."

There were gasps and shocked voices the rose at the mention of a female naming such strong pups. But Sesshomaru's eyes didn't grace any of those figures that rose. His golden hues were watching Kagome and waiting for her next move.

The woman stepped towards the table set up before the throne. There was a blank scroll laying flat waiting for ink to grace the surface. She allowed a third nursemaid to take the male pup so Kagome was free to write the name of the oldest pup first. The inu woman on the other side chanted as ink painted the brown parchment. When the process was finished Kagome moved to her first pup.

"May I present Kira," Kagome held up her child, ascending the throne so Sesshomaru could claim the pup.

The inu took the young, sleeping pup. He held her gently in his arms while Kagome moved to the table once more. She wrote the same name declaration for the second female pup.

"May I present Sakura," the woman announced with the second pup in her hands. She ascended the throne.

The second pup was placed in Sesshomaru's arms. He gracefully held one pup in each arm, tucking them against him for warmth.

"This Sesshomaru, as father of these pups and Lord of the Inu Clan and Western Lands welcomes Kira and Sakura to our clan."

Sesshomaru rose and allowed Kagome to take one pup before sitting in her own chair so she could accept the second pup. It was now Sesshomaru turn to name the final pup. He moved to the table and elegantly painted a name onto the final piece of blessed parchment. He pivoted swiftly and took hold of his heir. Holding the pup up above his head signalled the naming of heir.

"This Sesshomaru presents heir to the Western Lands and future King of the Inu. He shall be known as Kai."

The pup was then cradled in his father's arms as he ascended to his throne once more and took a seat next to his mate. Kagome smiled at her mate and then to each of her pups. At long last she could begin calling them by name.

It was as the guest were leaving that Kagome understood the consequence of change. Though she had always believed evolution was a good thing, she realized there were bad things that came with it. There were many people who didn't approve of her. They were obviously disappointed with her views and the way she 'bewitched' her mate. Sesshomaru told her many times not to worry. Yet she couldn't help but worry about her happiness.

"Sesshomaru you said the pups needed imperial titles."

"Yes but that comes as they grow, you wouldn't want them to be called something they didn't reflect."

Kagome paused for a moment, "So only Kai has a title?"

"Yes because he is heir. The crown prince is meant to be respected by all from birth. Each of the other pups must earn respect and their titles will reflect that which gains them the respect they deserve."

Kagome reflected on the words. She had a lot to learn still, but she was happy that she was slowly picking up on things. She carefully wrapped herself around Sesshomaru's waist as he stared upon the young pup that would take his place one day.

"In one day the world has changed so much," Sesshomaru said.

"How so?" Kagome mumbled.

"A lord has given up his right to name, therefore allowing strange names to grace his pups. The inu clan will begin to adapt to foreign ways because a human as taken the title of Lady of the West and Queen of the Inu. In accepting you as my mate I have shown others it is okay to slowly step away from concrete tradition and progress to a different future than that of our ancestors."

Kagome tightened her hug; she was pleased by the progress. "I love you too."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	19. Open Wound

Prompt: Stitch

Free word count: 853 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Open Wound

As much as Sesshomaru hated it, he was forced to drag all three pups and his mate with him. Though only six months old, each of the pups were capable of walking and running. He enjoyed his mates expressions when they took their first steps, and the shock she showed when she tried to explain it was much too early. But what was even more delightful was their words. Already their vocabulary was growing to immense levels.

"Father, I want to walk beside you," his young son spoke from the back of the beast he rode.

"No, you will stay there," he replied sternly.

"But I am a boy, not some female."

"I will not speak again."

From the silence Sesshomaru could tell it was not that his son was giving up the argument, but because he sensed something.

"Return to your mother's side and keep an eye on your sisters."

"Yes father," he mumbled turning the winged beast around to head towards Ah-Un.

Kagome and the two young female were talking quietly about the foreign flowers and plants of the land. But all three suddenly stopped at the same time. All eyes turned to the forest on their right. Kira narrowed her eyes while Sakura shivered. Kai took a deep breath, calming himself so that he could be like his father and show no emotions even though he was a bit afraid about what was to come.

"I thought they were farther away," he heard his mother mumbled. "How did they cover so much distance?"

"Mother, let me take Kira and Sakura to a safe hiding place. You can call to us later when the battle is over," Kai urged.

"Yes," Kagome agreed, "Kira, Sakura, you go with your brother. Don't make a sound. When you are hidden use your power to help each other form a barrier."

"Yes mama," the young daughters nodded and began to transfer to Kai's dragon.

Kagome watched as the children were carried into the wooded area behind them until she could neither see nor feel them any longer. She quickly made her way to Sesshomaru, to take her place beside him, even in battle.

"Sesshomaru, how did we meet them so fast… they were miles away only yesterday."

"Kagome, go… you should be with the pups."

"No. I won't leave you. I am not a coward. I will stand by my mate."

Feeling it useless to say anymore, the inu began shouting orders. His men, though few, were well trained. The forest would act as cover for their assault. Everything would go as plan… until the end.

Caught up in his own battle, he lost track of his mate. The miko had separated from him to save one of the young soldiers being overwhelmed. He spent his time trying to look for the woman while keeping his own hide, and that of his warriors, alive.

A scream broke his concentration. He sliced down his enemy and pivoted on his heels. There in the distance, fighting the tyrant lord that took over as Northern Lord. He could see his mate deflecting each of the lord's attacks. But as he fell his tail came and wrapped around her ankle, pulling her from of her feet. He ran towards his mate, swinging at anyone who got in his way, but he could hear the crack of Kagome's skull upon the rough surface of a rock laying upon the forest floor.

"Kagome," he yelled, hoping his voice would reach her so she wouldn't succumb to the sleep that any head damage would cause.

When he reached his mate, the Northern Lord was back on his feet. His stance told Sesshomaru that the bird would accept the challenge placed before him. Sesshomaru allowed his emotions to be apart of him. He feared for his mate's safety, worried whether or not she would be okay. His heart caught in his chest, a deep stabbing pain needling through his heart as it was stitched in place so it could no longer beat. For once he realized that love was not a weakness. Kagome was his strength, and without her he knew he would be weak.

As he struck down the Northern Lord he made a silent promise to himself. He would keep fighting. He would ensure that his family would be safe so that his strength would never waver. He vowed he would never feel pain of loss unless he absolutely had to.

In his arms he monitored his mate's vitals. Her heartbeat was steady, her breathing a little laboured. But overall he determined that she was well. Seconds later Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She smiled before winching a little in pain.

"Sesshomaru… my head hurts."

"I will have the healer stitch you up as soon as I get you to a safe place. He torn the sleeve of his haori and wrapped it around the miko's head, securing it tightly with a knot. He then pulled the miko close to his chest and rose to his feet.

"I owe you," the inu explained, "But you will never join me in battle again."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


End file.
